matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Dockside (Episode 7.1)
Dockside was the second Merovingian Mission in Episode 7.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: In exchange for our services in transporting his soldiers, the General has agreed to help us procure a kill code for the Oracle. According to the General, the first ingredient of for this deadly brew is a Machine cheat code, the same that he originally-- and imprudently-- handed over to Zion. He's given us a code routine capable of tracking the uniqe signature of the cheat codes. It has led us to the Uriah wharf, where rumors persist that Agents, disposing of the cheat codes in the Aquaduct, clumsily allowed one to lodge under a pier. The pier themselves, however, are devoid of glowing green vials. The cheat code must be in the area. Your job is to find it. Operator: Ugh, I hate Uriah. It's so...noobish. And it smells like dead fish. There aren't that many buildings around Uriah, so Flood's splitting people up to check through them. See what you can find in there. Operator: Figures. Going door-to-dorr hardly ever works, even for vacuum salesmen. Flood: Tell you what then, why don't you pay a visit to our old chum, Mercury? He knows a great deal of what goes on around Uriah, and I'm sure he'll be oh-so-cooperative, considering the last...shall we say, personal...visit the Twins paid him over the Mara affair. Operator: I'd feel sorry for mercury, but he just seems to be a glutton for punishment. And he lives in Uriah for crying out loud. If that isn't a death-wish, I don't know what is. Operator: Mm-hm, passing the buck, as usual. We should'a brought the Twins along to visit him, just on principle. Mercury: B-business? Good... It's good. T-thanks for asking. Uh... See you around. Flood: The Chopper leader is jack the Hack. As the name suggests, he is of little account, However, he does have a certain “street” knowledge of the Uriah area. Consult him about our little problem, and make sure that he sees it's his best interests to be as cooperative as possible. Operator: I've got Exile signals in there--should be be Jack and his choppers. Operator: Ouch. Maybe Jack'll feel like opening up a bit now. Jack the Hack: Yeah, good help is hard to find, ya know? Haven't seen or heard nothin' about a vial like that... Huh. There is a guy who sat out on the wharf around noon during the week. Business guy, must work nearby. Pretty okay guy. Anyway, reason I mention him is that one of my boys noticed him scurrying off the other day, just after he'd sat down. Didn't think much of it at the time, but he's the only guy I know who actually spenttime right at the edge of the water like that. Must not have any sense of smell left... Haven't seen him since. Dunno his name. Like I said, he must work at one of the offices right around Uriah. Scrawny guy, late-twenties, weedy brown hair... Looks like a clerk or something. That's all I got. Operator: Huh. Sounds like a stretch, but that's our only lead so far. Operator: Jack the Hack: Hey, if you find him, remind him that he owes me a beer, huh? Flood: A bluepill? Hmph . Retrieving it should be a simple matter then. Unless the ignoramus has consumed it... We do, of course, have access to comprehensive data on our fair citizens . The man described by Jack the Hack is most likely to be one Jason Hernandez, a low-level, rubber-stamp at a nearby blue-collar sweat shop. I'm sending you there directly. Find him. Operator: Did we ever find out what happens when a bluepill drinks a cheat code? All right... I've got bluepill signals in there. Don't know which one might be Jason. Georgiana Smith: Did you check the bathroom? Leland Affleck: Hanging out down at the docks? I knew that kid was a few scoops short of a milkshake. Ricardo Jefferies: Are you a cop? I've had it up to here with Hernandez' delinquency! He hasn't reported in for two weeks! When you find him, tell him he's fired! He's probably swilling it up at some trashy club or casino. Kids these daysgot no work ethic. It's all raves and pills and indecent exposure... Ricardo Jefferies: I hope to hell you lock him up, and all those other delinquents who hang out down at the docks! It's getting so a citizen can't even use a public phone booth in parts of this city! Leland Affleck: Hanging out down at the docks? I knew that kid was a few scoops short of a milkshake. Georgiana Smith: Did you check the bathroom? Arlyne Bosung: Gee, I hope Jason's okay. It would be awful if something's happened to him. The City didn't used to be so dangerous... I just don't know where he could be. He sometimes talked about visiting relatives of his in the International District... Maybe he's staying with them. I hope that's it! Operator: Phew, aren't you glad you don't have to worry about fighting the rat race ever again? We didn't find much, but maybe those bits his coworkers knew about him will help us track Hermandez down. Arlyne Bosung: Good luck! Tell him we miss him! Flood: Ugh. I can't stand getting involved in petty bluepill affairs. Just the thought that some simpering, pimpled little office lickspittle could at this very moment be carrying one of the most powerful codes in the Matrix really gets my dander up. Bah! This squalid affair can be handled by others. I'll be in the jacuzzi , trying to forget. completed NPCs Computers Computer: > dnld ********:*********@************** Establishing connection... Verify net ident... Downloading... // Transmission Log End *Episode 7.1" Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 7.1) Category:Episode 7.1 Missions